You and I
by pinnumber123
Summary: Ash experiences a break up and decides to be alone and think on what he's accomplished. Brock, worried about him asks Misty to see if he's alright in spite of their lost of contact with each other years ago. She agrees and past emotions starts to stir.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! well the summary kinda sucks (too serious for my taste) but that is what the story's about and note this is only the first chapter I'm hoping to update about once a week at least but let's see how things go.

Technically my second story but I still haven't finish the first so X(

COPYRIGHT: all characters and pokemon belong to Satoshi Taijiri and Nintendo. but the plot and all the made up drama are mine so please don't cash-rape me :(

Anyway please Read and Review honestly! and Enjoy!

* * *

"_I'm really sorry Ash I thought my feelings for you we're real but-" she tried to explain._

"_Ok, I get it" he said with a serious tone_

"_So who is it?" he asked_

"_Drew, I'm really sorry Ash…" she answered_

"_Yeah well, see you then" he said while avoiding her eyes and walked away._

_

* * *

_

"And that's what happened according to May, I still haven't talked to Ash about it but from what I heard from May I doubt he's taking it well" Brock said to Misty.

"Well considering this is Ash we're talking about I bet he's still sore on what happened" she replied.

"Yeah, I think so too. That's why I was thinking maybe you could go visit him, I already called Mrs. Ketchum and he did go back to Pallet"

"Wait a minute! Why do I have to go visit him? We haven't seen each other for seven years! You should go Brock!" Misty argued.

"Misty, I really would like to go but it looks like I'm gonna be pretty busy here helping out with Suzy at Scissor Street and since he's in Pallet again you're the one closest to him, and we both know what you feel about him" Brock continued

"Ok! I get it! I'll do it! And about what I felt about Ash was seven years ago, we were kids then! We both grew up, he even found another girl!"

"I know Misty, I'm just worried about him and I know that you are too that's why I'm asking you to do this. Thanks." Brock said and hung up.

Misty placed the phone down and sighed "well, what am I gonna do…"

* * *

"Misty! Like where are you going?" Violet loudly asked.

"Like, it's your turn to be the gym leader!" Lily continued

"It's always my turn Lily and I need to go out its urgent" Misty said with a stern voice.

"Don't wait up for me and don't just give away the badges ok? I'll be back soon" she continued as she left the gym.

"Wow, our runty little Misty sure as changed!" Daisy commented.

"Yeah! Just because she's grown a little she thinks she can boss us around!" Violet protested.

"Like, we're still older than her darn it!" Lily added.

"Aw don't be like that, I think it's healthy for her to not be cooked up in this gym all day for a change, we'll just let it slide for now" Daisy calmed to two down.

* * *

Mrs. Ketchum was cleaning the house with Mr. Mime when she heard a knock on the door "hmm, who could that be" she wondered as she got the door.

"Misty! It's been so long!" she was Surprised, she hasn't seen Misty since seven years ago.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum, I'm here to visit Ash, do you know where he is?" Misty asked.

"Well, He came back here about a week ago saying how he needed a break; I think he's camping out to the forest north of here"

"Oh ok, thanks Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty said as she quickly turned around and started walking.

As Misty was walking further Mrs. Ketchum couldn't help but think _"My, She sure has changed since the last time I saw her"_

* * *

"Darn it! How long has it been since I started circling this forest!" Misty complained.

She was still walking in circles looking for Ash but she can't seem to find him.

"Leave it to Ash to mope around in an isolated place like this; anyway I have to find him I have to hear his side of the story"

As Misty was walking around still complaining to herself she noticed a big beautiful lake and as she moved closer to it she saw there was someone sitting by the shore.

"Ash? Ash! It is you! What are you doing in a place like this? Brock told me what happened, are you ok?" a flurry of questions came from her not even giving Ash enough time to look back.

Once Misty saw Ash's back she completely forgot all her complaining and was overwhelmed by worry and a little bit of joy, it's been seven years since they lost contact with one another and now he was there in front of him.

Ash turned around wondering who was calling him and was surprised to see Misty behind him.

"M-Misty! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Stupid! I came here worried about you, like I said Brock told me what happened between you and May" Misty answered.

"May? Well we split up; I guess she found someone new"

"I know that genius" she said sarcastically "What I'm asking is, are you alright?" Misty continued with a more serious tone.

Ash thought for a moment hiding his eyes from Misty with his hat, they both kept still and silent for several minutes.

"Yeah, I think I'm doing pretty well" he said and laughed a little.

Misty was confused by Ash's answer, she couldn't tell if he was hiding it or really telling the truth. She just came up and sat next to him.

She asked "Are you sure? Brock and I we're really worried about you since he told me that you just left May without saying anything"

"Yeah I'm fine and I didn't say anything to her because there wasn't anything left to say. We just parted ways; you don't see her looking for me do you? She must be happy with Drew" Ash answered Misty without looking at her.

Misty was shocked that Ash actually had a reason, unlike when they we're younger Ash always acted on impulse and his feelings. She could see that Ash was more mature than she last saw him.

"Well can you at least tell me what happened between you two? Brock left out the details" she asked now with more curiosity than concern.

Ash looked at her; he was a little surprised since this was the first time he took a good look at Misty since she came, the curves of her body we're now more visible than he last saw her, she was still wearing short shorts and jumpers but now she had a much more feminine tone about her unlike the tomboyish misty he knew.

"So tell me what happened" Misty said and that snapped Ash back to reality.

"Well, at first we we're doing great. May's a lot of fun to have around, we would always have something to do and she was really honest with me" Ash started to explain, Misty feeling a slight sting.

"But then May received a call, it was from Drew, an old friend she used to compete with. He asked her if they could meet up some time and since I was normally busy with training and battles I thought it would be good for May but after that things just went down hill" Ash trailed off.

Misty was busy thinking what happened to Ash while they we're separated, she wasn't clear on the details on how Ash and May met but it seemed that they both liked each other. She started to think if she was able to come with Ash would this happen. But she remained silent.

Ash continued "I guess we just grew further and further from each other and when she told me about her a Drew, I just had to accept it. After that I felt that staying with May was gonna be awkward so I decided to take a break back here in Pallet"

"Oh yeah that reminds me I don't see Pikachu around" Misty wondered

"I left Pikachu and my other pokemon to Prof. Oak, for now I just want to be alone, I want to relax a bit and forget about battles and pokemon and just clear my thoughts" Ash quickly answered.

"Is that true? Ash Ketchum pokemon maniac wants to be separated from his battles and pokemon??" Misty playfully announced

"Yeah well, some things came up you know?" Ash replied and laughed a little.

Misty was stunned, the Ash she knew would start a fit and argue about what she said and how a pain she is, but Ash just brushed it off and laughed.

"_Woah, Ash sure has changed a lot he seems a lot more mature than he was back then"_ she thought.

"By the way Misty are you hungry? I was just about to eat wanna join in?" Ash asked with a smile

Misty wasn't sure what to think, Brock told him that he didn't take the break up well and yet he's inviting her to eat with him while smiling. She couldn't understand what Ash was thinking and she remembered she hasn't eaten anything since this morning.

"Sure, I'm pretty hungry anyway but you have to tell me more about what happened with you and May, Brock's pretty worried too" she answered.

"Fine, let me just get the food first" Ash replied while walking to the tent.

* * *

"So start talking" Misty said as they sat in front of the fire.

"Well, May and I met at Hoenn and after that she started traveling with us and we both got to know each other better. I guess I got attracted by her confidence and positive nature and just fell in love with her, so we started dating"

Misty couldn't say anything, she already noticed that Ash changed but she was surprised to see just how much he changed. The dense Ash was practically gone, it did amaze her when she heard that he actually managed to get a girlfriend but she didn't think that Ash could even think of the things he just said. What he said also stung her heart a bit, now she regretted even more on not being able to go with Ash, missing out on the things he must have experienced to change so much and being left behind while Ash fell in love with another girl.

"_Wait a minute! Why am I suddenly thinking about these things! Its over already just let it go Misty!"_ She thought and then mindlessly giving herself a slap on the cheek noticing too late that she was with Ash and he was looking at her.

She blushed but didn't say anything. Misty was expecting Ash to tease her on what happened but Ash just laughed and smiled at her than continued talking.

"I do know I can't put all the blame on her, I think it's mostly my fault, even though I did love her I started to ignore her, always prioritizing my battles first so I can't really get mad at her for making that decision, It's not really something easy to make your mind up about but I'm not in the mood to go sulking about what happened either. For now I just wanted to take a break from everything and think about the things I've done until now. I'm like trying to start all over again." He said to her, Misty noticing the slight sadness in Ash's tone of voice.

"But don't get me wrong! I'm glad that you went to see me Misty, I kinda missed you ever since you left" Ash continued.

Misty blushed furiously. "Ash, what do you mean by that?" she asked urgently.

"Well I think I just missed having you around, even though we fought a lot and you used to annoy me so much, you we're the first person who traveled with me, even though it was for your bike" Ash answered.

"Y-yeah, just for my bike." she said quietly, almost like whisper but deep inside she thought _"stupid Ash, I guess he hasn't really changed that much, he still thinks I traveled with him for so long just for a bicycle!"_

"Huh? Did you say something Misty?" Ash thought he heard Misty say something.

"It's nothing, never mind" Misty answered without looking.

Ash noticed Misty was upset about something and tried to change the topic quickly.

"Ah, it's getting pretty dark. I guess we really talked a lot there though it was mostly me talking, heh" he commented.

Misty didn't notice until Ash mentioned it but it was getting dark, listening to Ash talking about what happened after she left made her forget about everything else, she was too busy listening to him and figuring out with her sudden feelings.

"Yeah, your right, I should go now; I'll just sleep over at the pokemon center" she said while starting to get up.

"Wait Misty, are you sure you want to leave now? It's already getting dark and I doubt that you know your way around this forest" Ash asked.

"Well it did take me some time to find you here, but what do you expect me to do?" Misty asked back, getting a little bit curious where Ash is going with this.

"You could sleep here; it'll be just like old times" Ash softly mentioned.

"W-what?" Misty stuttered a bit.

She was unsure of what Ash meant by asking her to stay but she felt lonely because she knew that whatever it might be it wasn't the same reason she thought, the same feelings long ago that she thought she'd forgotten, it turned out they just needed something to start them again and seeing Ash like this already pushed her heart into hoping what she hoped back then.

"What are you saying Ash? I don't think that's such a good idea, we're not exactly kids anymore" she told Ash but the truth was she already started to think if staying with Ash now is really that bad of an idea.

Ash just stood for a moment, the tension between the two obviously started to rise higher and then he laughed and said "yeah sorry, you're probably right. Maybe it's just the incident with May bugging me, and talking to you made me feel relieved" he paused for a moment seeing how Misty might react to what he said but she didn't do anything so he continued.

"Sorry Misty I didn't mean to hurt you too, it's been a long time since we saw each other and this is really a pretty awful way to meet again. It's just that talking to you is different than when I'm talking to Brock about these kinds of things, maybe because we didn't meet for a long time or …" Ash just trailed off.

Misty noticed that Ash wasn't gonna continue what he was saying, even though she was curious about it, she didn't show any reaction before not because she didn't want to, she just couldn't, with her past feelings now starting to swell up again inside her, hearing him say that talking to her made him feel relieved and that he was now apologizing to him; something inside Misty just cracked and she was now even more sure she couldn't stay with him tonight since even she wasn't sure what she would say or do anymore.

"_Stupid! I'm here to cheer up Ash but why do I feel that I'm the one getting strangled right now… this is not good. Ash would just blame himself more"_ she thought as her eyes started to swell up Misty recalled more about what they talked about on how he said that he fell in love with May and since she left he missed him. Misty was confused and now knew for a fact that she couldn't face Ash in her condition.

"Sorry Ash but I really have to go now" she said and after that she quickly ran into the forest not even giving Ash time to react

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, been kinda busy with school work so this chapter's kinda short, I'm trying to keep it at least 2000 words no including the comments. XD but better than nothing this week.

Please read, review and enjoy. criticism is highly welcomed.

* * *

"Stupid Ash! Why does he have to act like that! I was supposed to cheer him up but because of him this happened! Stupid! Why do I feel this way…? I'm just gonna make things harder for him, I really shouldn't have come." These were the thoughts circling in Misty's head as she was running away from Ash.

She was running not even caring where she was going as long as it was away from Ash. Misty just couldn't bear to see him or to let him see her like this. It was hard to believe that just a little while ago she was sitting with him talking to each other, those moments seemed so distant now that she was crying trying to avoid Ash.

"Ah!" Misty let out a surprised gasp as she tripped and fell to the ground.

Misty just stayed there for a while, she didn't mind that she was lying in the ground, her thoughts we're going wild and she didn't know what to do.

She suddenly felt a hand starting to lift her up. Misty looked up even though she knew who was helping her. It was Ash.

"Misty are you alright? Why'd you run away like that!?" Ash asked obviously looking upset.

Misty couldn't look at him; she just let her body go limp and lean on Ash. While she was leaning on him the only words that managed to com out were "sorry…"

Ash just sighed and said "it's ok, lets just go back to camp right now" as he held Misty's hand and started walking.

"There, all done, good thing it was just a few scratches" Ash said as he finished tending Misty's cuts.

"_Misty still hasn't said a word since we got here"_ Ash thought. _"I have to do something to lighten up the mood"_

"Hey cheer up; it's me who just got dumped. Why are you the one moping around!" Ash said playfully.

Misty looked at Ash and stared at him. Ash was surprised, he couldn't understand the expression her face was showing. Then Misty started to cry.

"H-hey! I was just kidding, sorry!" Ash quickly apologized. "It was only a joke, I wasn't serious!"

"No, it's not about that Ash, besides your right. I came here to cheer you up but I just made things worse" Misty answered now unable to stop the tears coming out.

"I'm sorry Ash" she said before she covered up her face using her hands.

"Misty" Ash said as he walked closer to her " I'm really happy that you came to see me, you didn't make things worse, you helped me calm down and I really enjoyed talking with you again, just like old times"

He grabbed Misty's hands and began to pull them apart trying to get Misty to show her face. Misty didn't fight back; she just let him pull her hands as she was still crying. When Ash saw Misty's face, her eyes red from crying and wearing an obvious look of pain, he smiled and said "Thank you Misty, so don't cry anymore ok?"

"Ash…" Misty said now trying to stop crying.

"It's already dark; you'll have to stay here for the night. You can use the sleeping bag in the tent, I'll just sleep outside" Ash said.

"But Ash I do-" Misty started to protest but was cut off.

"No buts. I can't have a girl sleeping outside or alone in the forest at night" Ash remarked

"and you should take a rest too, I bet your pretty worn out from coming here and that running around"

"Ok" Misty just obediently answered.

"_I really don't like to be alone with Ash right now, there's so much stuff to clear in my head but Ash is right I need to get some rest."_ She thought

"Right! Lets go get some rest Misty, you have a change of clothes right?" Ash said as he stood up and started to look into is bag.

"Yeah, I'll just wash up in the lake" she answered as she grabbed her bag and started to walk.

After Misty finished washing up changing clothes, she came back to camp and noticed Ash lying down on the ground looking up with a blank face.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Ash didn't even budge for a minute before he saw Misty looking at him.

"Oh Misty! Sorry didn't notice you, did you say something?"

"I was asking what you were doing with that blank look on your face" Misty repeated.

"I was just thinking about stuff" he answered.

"What kind of…stuff?" Misty asked

"It's just that since you came here it's been pretty lively. When I was alone I would just think all day but when I saw you I was really glad" Ash answered then started to get a sleeping bag.

"You should really rest now Misty. It's been a long day" he added before walking off.

"Yeah it has…" Misty quietly answered Ash before she went in the tent to sleep.

"mm.." Misty grumbled as she woke up.

"What time is it?" Misty wondered to herself as she tried to stand up and getting her watch. It was three in the morning and she heard sounds coming outside and got curious as to what it was. When she looked out the tent she noticed Ash was in the lake, swimming.

Misty got curious why Ash was swimming in the lake at three in the morning of all times. She quietly went out the tent and walked to get closer, as she got closer Ash got out of the lake and sat on the ground leaning on the large rock that was behind him. Misty heard Ash talking to himself and knew that Ash still hasn't noticed her so she took the opportunity to get on the other side of the rock.

"What do I say to Misty?" She heard Ash say as she just got there.

Ash kept quiet for a moment, Misty feeling uneasy on what she just heard. She wanted to ask what Ash meant but held back herself and decided to stay quiet too.

After a few minutes Ash spoke again saying "I just can't control my feelings now. When I saw Misty I was really happy, I forgot about what happened with May and just thought on how much she changed over the years"

"I don't know what to do, I went here to clear up my thoughts but seeing Misty, they just got more rattled than before. Maybe what I thought when May and I broke up really is true"

He laughed then continued "This habit of talking to pikachu about stuff really has stuck with me; I even still do it even without you huh"

Misty understood what Ash was doing. She would always see Ash talking to pikachu whenever they set camped and found it cute, she was glad that at least that part hasn't changed in him.

"Ok that's enough acting crazy! I gotta get some rest too, it's getting cold" Ash said as he quickly stood up and turned around to look at the tent Misty was sleeping in.

"huh?" He noticed that the tent was open so he looked around and found Misty, sitting down, looking at him, from the other side of the rock.

The two just exchanged stares, neither saying a word.

"H-hi" Misty nervously said, breaking the silence.

"Misty what are you doing?" Ash asked still looking at her.

"I just woke up and heard some noises outside and got curious" she answered.

"then?" Ash said.

"…then I saw you swimming and wondered why you we're there so I got closer and just happened to hear what you we're saying"

Ash blushed a bit.

"I'm sorry Ash, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I heard you talking about me and I just couldn't leave" Misty explained.

"It's ok at least that fixes the problem of what I was gonna say to you" he said.

"Hey, Ash" Misty said with a soft tone "is what you said true?" she asked.

Ash kept quiet for a bit, thinking of how to answer. "Yeah it is" he replied.

"What do you mean by what you thought when you and May broke up was true? What did you think?" Misty asked again.

"Wait Misty before I answer that I just want to wear something warmer first, I'm wet and it really is getting cold out here" Ash interrupted.

"Yeah, your right, I'll wait for you inside the tent. We can talk there" She answered.

"Thanks, I won't take long" Ash said as he head to his bag to grab a dry clothes.

As Misty was sitting here, waiting for Ash, her mind began to wander. It's been a while since Misty last saw Ash's body she thought that he's definitely not the kid she knew before. His muscles we're now more visible and adding that he's now taller than her it made Ash look more of a man. Since almost all his life Ash traveled from region to region for tournaments mainly by foot and was constantly training to be a pokemon master, it was natural for him to have a great body.

Seeing Ash only wearing shorts gave Misty a clear view of his now developed body, sure Ash trained a lot when they were younger but they were kids there was a limit to how much muscle would be clearly visible but now she's seeing Ash's broad shoulders and muscular build.

It dawned on her how easily girls could fawn over him now and she remembered Brock saying that Ash was beginning to be popular with the girls which made him envious. She laughed a little remembering the little kid that was Ash who was so dense and had no other charisma than his love for his pokemon and now her seeing Ash like that.

She began to wonder on what May must have felt when she fell in love with him or if May really loved Ash. She must have since the Ash she was now seeing was almost unreal, She didn't know if Ash purposely did it or it just turned that way but Ash had really grown since Misty saw him, more mature, taller,…cuter.

"C-cuter?" Misty suddenly stopped thinking and surprised herself by the last thing she used to describe Ash.

"_Why would I use that? Do I think he's cute… well, maybe, I probably do… I mean he isn't ugly but he's not exactly idol material either…" _these kinds of thoughts again circling Misty's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I updated! well nothing much to say here other than thanks for the guys to added this to their fave's

and double thanks for those who leave comments! specially reviews!!

Please read and review!

* * *

"Misty? Misty!" Ash repeated.

"Huh?" Misty was too busy thinking and didn't notice that Ash already came in.

"Are you alright? You're spacing out again" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok, let's get started" She replied, trying to change the topic.

"So, what did you mean when you said what you thought was right, what did you think?" Misty asked hastily, obviously bothered about it.

"Well, at first when May and I we're together we always had fun, there were always stuff to do, we would train together and battle, at night we talked to each other until we noticed it was morning but May noticed something, she told me that whenever we talked it was almost always about you Misty" Ash paused.

Misty giving him a blank look but her thoughts we're rampaging inside.

He continued "it was always something about you, on how we traveled together, how much fun we had, and how much team rocket kept following us. We actually had a fight about it, she told me that she didn't want to hear anymore stories with you involved; I guess she got kinda jealous, May said that I was always happy when I talked about you, she asked if I liked you when we we're together, of course I said no, since we were kids when we traveled together and I had no interest in that kind of stuff back then but when the break up happened I started to think that maybe she was right."

"I actually didn't feel all that sad when I got separated from May; I didn't put up much of a fight because it was easy for me to accept what she said, that's when I started to think that maybe I really did like you back then Misty, maybe I just didn't notice it. But don't get me wrong! After what happened with May, I'm not the kind of guy who can move on from girl to girl just like that, even though I said that maybe I did like you, it's not like I had no feelings for May…" Ash finished, now looking at Misty for a reply.

Misty didn't know what to say, now that Ash actually said that he might have had feelings for her back then, that was still years ago, and what exactly does he feel now?

She kept thinking for a long time, Ash just waiting patiently for her to talk.

"Ash… I really didn't know that you were thinking about these all alone. I should have noticed sooner, I'm really sorry" she said, that was the first thing that came to her mind, all the things that happened earlier because of her getting swallowed up by her mixed emotions only gave more problems to Ash. She didn't notice it before that even though he looked fine, it was impossible to be completely alright after what happened.

"It's ok Misty, it's not your fault I know you're just as confused as me right now…" he said.

"I know, but still, I'm really sorry Ash…wait…what? …What makes you think that I'm just as confused as you??" Misty asked anxiously.

"Well, I noticed it after you suddenly ran out on me earlier. Like I said I've been thinking about my feelings for you most of the time since I got here, so naturally I got to thinking about the stuff that we did back then, and all the things that happened between us, I noticed that you acted really nice to me, even though we fought, you still did things that I really took for granted and I came into thinking that maybe… you had feelings for me too." He said.

"-But it's not like I'm a hundred percent sure about it, it's just the way you treated me back then, I just really took it too lightly, I didn't really notice all the things you did for me" Ash commented before Misty got a chance to speak.

"…Misty?" Ash nervously asked.

Misty was now blushing profusely but still didn't say a word. Once again she was fighting with her thoughts.

"_How did Ash find out?? How long has he known! Why didn't he say anything about it until now! What exactly happened to Ash to notice my feelings!"_ her thoughts we're in complete disarray. It was bad enough that her old feelings were starting to come up again but now Ash knows about it.

"Ash…you…are…so stupid!!" Misty muttered to him as she began to get angry.

"Why didn't you tell me that you already knew!? Stupid! I was trying so hard today to not get my hopes up again! Why are you doing this to me!? I don't want to get hurt again!" Misty yelled at him before calming down a bit and taking a breather.

Ash was stunned, he expected Misty to react but certainly not like this. He didn't know what to do but to apologize.

"Misty, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you really felt that way…and technically it was you who brought this up…" he said but shuddered after only receiving a sharp glare from Misty.

After a long, awkward silence Misty began to speak "why Ash? Why didn't you notice it earlier?" Misty asked, now with a different, warmer tone.

"Why did it take you over seven years to notice that I did like you back then!...and I still do… you idiot…"she continued, her eyes beginning to swell up.

Ash couldn't help but smile, even though Misty's in front of him about to cry, hearing her say that she does like him made Ash forget all other thoughts for a moment and just felt genuinely happy.

"Misty… I really don't know what to say…" Ash just kept still, thinking of how to respond.

"It's ok Ash; you don't need to do anything…" Misty said softly.

"But…" She continued, pausing for a moment.

"…I want you to kiss me"

Ash was shocked; he never expected to hear Misty say that, specially the way she was now.

"W-What?" he asked, his heart started beating fast.

Misty kept quiet for a while, as if regretting what she said and thinking of taking it back.

"_No! I want him to do it… now that I know how he feels it should be alright!"_ she thought and repeated her words before.

"I said I want you to kiss me Ash, if what you really feel it's true then I want you to prove it" she said with confidence.

Ash gave no reply. He wanted to do it too but something in him kept saying not to, and he knew what it was.

"Misty… I want to but-" he was cut off.

"But what? So you didn't really mean it?" She pecked

"No! I want to but something inside me just doesn't think this is right. I said that I like you and I really mean it, it's just that I don't think it's fair to be with you right after May and I broke up…"

"Sorry Misty, if I'm gonna be with you, I want to be able to give you everything, it's the least you deserve but right now I still have my attachments to May and I might just hurt you again if I rush it" Ash explained.

"…Ash…" were the only things Misty said before she clung to him.

Ash just held her, neither of them saying a word, but each contemplating their own thoughts.

Misty felt a hand on her stomach as she slowly woke up.

"What?..." she said half-asleep.

"Misty" Ash said with a serious tone as he slowly started to glide his hand from her stomach to her shoulders and began to lower the strap.

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry Misty. I really can't hold back anymore" he said while sliding his other hand down Misty's leg which gave her goosbumps.

"A-Ash…no, what happened to the things you said last night?" she asked, trying to fight back.

Ash stopped and looked at Misty and said "Don't worry about that anymore Misty, I already made up my mind, I'll never leave you Misty, I love you. Do you hate what I'm doing?"

Misty heard what she always wanted to hear from Ash. His words shattered any resistance Misty had in her, she just left her arms go limp.

Ash buried his face into Misty's neck; he began kissing her from the neck to the shoulders which made her skin crawl and Misty shiver, as his hands were slowly undressing her.

"…Ah" this was the only sounds coming from Misty even when Ash was undressing her she didn't resist, her mind was too fogged up by what Ash was doing to her.

Now Misty was naked, lying on the sleeping bag right in front of Ash; she was embarrassed and blushing but Misty didn't care.

"Ash" Misty said "…kiss me"

Ash moved his lips away from her shoulders and faced Misty's lips; he drew closer and closer.

"Huh?" Misty muttered as she started to wake up.

She quickly searched for her clothes which she was still wearing then she looked for Ash which was no where to be found. Misty started to blush.

"What!" she yelled, trying hard not to believe that it was all just a dream; that _she_ came up with that scene.

Ash quickly ran in the tent worried what the scream was about.

"Misty! Whats wrong!? What happened!?" Ash quickly asked.

"N-nothing! Get out!" Misty angrily snapped trying not to make eye contact with Ash since she's still too embarrassed and seeing Ash wearing only his shorts only made it worse.

Ash quickly backed up and got out of the tent, still not knowing what happened.

After a few minutes Misty left the tent and saw Ash waiting for her.

"So, what happened?" he asked.

"It was nothing, I just saw a bug" she answered.

"A bug?" Ash asked again

"yes. A bug!" she said sharply.

"yikes! Alright, a bug. You're pretty grumpy in the morning…" he commented.

As they were both sitting by the lake Misty looked at Ash, still only wearing his shorts and asked "hey Ash, what happened last night?"

All Misty could remember was her embracing Ash.


	4. Chapter 4

OK! First of all sorry for not updating until now, Midterms are coming up soon and I've been pretty busy but I'll still continue this story so please read and review.

and thanks for the comments!

* * *

"Well you kinda fell asleep while you we're hugging me… figured you must have really tired yourself out yesterday" Ash answered.

"What!?" Misty blurted out.

"It's ok, I don't mind it, in fact when I noticed you were dazed off I thought you were pretty cute Misty…" he complimented.

"I didn't say anything weird did I?" She asked nervously _"I can't believe Ash saw me sleeping! What if I said something strange since my mind's been going crazy"_

"Nope, you didn't say anything, you slept like a log" Ash commented.

"Thank God! I wouldn't know what to do if I said anything weird" she sighed in relief.

"Well coming up with something weirder with what we talked about last night would be a though task" Ash jokingly said.

"Anyway Misty, I'm gonna go change and pack up. Since you're already with me there's no point in staying here, let's head back to town"

"Wait Ash!?" Misty loudly said just as Ash was about to walk away.

"Hm? What is it Misty?" he turned and asked.

"Well… are we… a couple now?" she blushingly asked. _"I can't help thinking about it. I have to know what exactly our relationship is right now…"_ she thought.

Misty continued "since you already said that you liked me and you do already know how I feel about you… I remember what you said last night but even if you can't immediately give me your all, you could still be with me right? And I'll help too, I'll make sure you forget what happened with May since, I really do love you Ash…" Misty's mind fogged up, she couldn't believe that she managed to say it so clearly, she was finally able to tell Ash how she truly felt.

Ash didn't what to answer. He really was trying to avoid talking about that at least for now since he had other things to worry about too but he knew that Misty would want to clear it up as soon as possible so there was no avoiding it.

"Misty…I…I really don't know, sorry. I really do like you and I do want to be with you but still, I'm afraid that I might hurt you too and I really can't stand that thought, what if I just repeat what I did with May. I want to be sure I can treasure you before I do anything Misty. You're really important to me "Ash tried to explain.

Misty sighed and said "you know, this time I miss the runty old Ash who always acted first before thinking…"

"Sorry Misty" was the only thing Ash could say.

"But! It's not like I dislike the more mature Ash, I've waited over seven years for my feelings to reach you, I think I can wait a bit more" Misty commented.

Ash's face turned from gloomy to shining in an instant when he heard Misty say that.

"Thanks Misty" Ash said as he suddenly hugged Misty.

"W-What was that for? I thought you needed time to sort out your feelings!" She blushingly protested.

"A thank you and it's not like I don't like you, it's just a little complicated right now" he explained as he turned back to pack up.

"Stupid" Misty grumbled still blushing.

They packed up and started to head to town, neither speaking much on the way back.

"Ah! It's nice to be back home" Ash sighed as they arrived at Pallet Town.

"Well what happens now?" Misty seriously asked.

"I don't know. I'm not really sure on what to do right now" Ash answered.

After some thinking Ash asked "Why don't you stay over at my place tonight, that'll give us a chance to discuss on what to do next, if that's ok with you Misty?"

"Huh…ok" Misty obediently replied since she didn't want to be separated with Ash just yet.

They both went back to Ash's house. His mom glad to see that he's doing better and that Misty was with him.

"Mom, Misty's gonna be sleeping over for a while, I'll just go prepare her room" Ash said to his Mother currently cooking a meal in the kitchen.

"Ok, dear" Delia giving a quick reply.

Misty was just sitting in the couch since Ash insisted that he didn't need any help. She was looking around when she saw a picture of her, Ash and Brock when they were kids.

"_Wow… I was scrawny back then"_ she noticed as she was staring at the picture then her focus suddenly shifted to Ash.

"_It's been a long time since Ash and I got together like this… he has really has changed"_ she thought as she looked at the carefree and dense Ash smiling broadly with his two best friends.

While Misty was letting her mind wander she noticed a photo beside theirs. It only showed Ash with another girl. She didn't need anyone to tell her, with Ash's shoulder over her, both looking very happy, Misty knew who she was. The girl had medium-length brown hair and deep blue eyes and had a slender figure. Misty could tell from the picture that she was very pretty but she kept noticing Ash's arm that was over her shoulder, she felt a little bit jealous.

"What are you doing?" She heard a voice ask and was surprised to see Ash looking at her.

"Your room's done Misty" he said.

"Y-yeah I'll drop my bag there" She said as she laid down the photo.

Ash looked at what Misty was holding and was surprised to see the photo. He started remember all sorts of things they did.

"I sent that photo to Mom one year ago. Just before Drew contacted her" Ash said with a little laugh.

"Anyway I'm just gonna go to Professor Oak's lab and check up on my pokemon while Mom's preparing the meal, I'll be back soon so just hang around the house for a while" Ash continued as he headed for the door.

Misty went up to her room and immediately lay down on the bed.

"Nothing beats a real bed!" she exclaimed, already feeling her weariness return.

"_I guess I just have to wait for Ash to decide on what he wants…"_ she kept thinking as she fell asleep.

"…Misty? Misty wake up…" She heard a voice say while holding her up.

"Misty are you ok?" it asked

"Huh?... Yeah I'm fine" She answered while half asleep.

"_What is this? Another dream?"_ Misty thought as she rubbed her eyes to see who it was

"Ash? What are you doing here? I thought you went to see your pokemon?"

"Yeah, I did. Professor Oak said he needed more time to study them, you should have seen him, he was really engrossed with them so I said it was ok"

"Oh…" Misty replied.

"Anyway I just came to tell you dinners ready" Ash said.

"Ok I'll be down there in a minute" She answered as she stood up.

Misty suddenly felt dizzy and lost her balance but luckily Ash was able to grab her so she ended up leaning on him with their faces almost touching each other. Both blushed but neither pulled their heads away. Misty started to close her eyes and slowly pushed her lips closer, Ash too busy staring at her close up didn't give any reactions as their lips touched, he was surprised when it happened but he returned the kiss.

The kiss was long. Neither Misty nor Ash caring to think how longs they we're kissing when Ash suddenly pulled his head and said "Wait Misty! This is wrong!"

Misty feeling a bit annoyed rebutted "Why is it wrong? I love Ash and you love me don't you?"

Ash was at a loss of words. He knew Misty was right, they did love each other and since him and May weren't a couple anymore there was no real obstacle for them not to be together, the only thing stopping that from happening was himself and he didn't really know why he was preventing it.

"Ash! Misty! Dinners ready come on down before it gets cold!" they both jumped a beat when they heard the shout coming from Delia.

"I guess we better go down now" Misty disappointedly said.

"Yeah…" Ash replied.


	5. Chapter 5

...Ok... No excuses. Got lazy. Returned (so much for the weekly schedule, sorry : P)

Here's the latest chap, gonna update more soon (...hopefully)

as always please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Dinner was rather uneventful among the three and Mr. Mime. Ash and Misty were both dead silent to each other while eating, only replying "yeah's" and "ok's" when talked to be Delia.

It didn't take long before Delia noticed the awkward atmosphere between the two but she chose not to bring it up thinking they would fix it themselves, they were no longer kids anyway.

"Thanks for Dinner Mrs. Ketchum" Misty said as they finished up.

"You're welcome dear" Delia replied then started to pick up the dishes.

"It's ok Mrs. Ketchum, I'll do the dishes" Misty replied.

"Thank you dear!" Delia joyfully accepted. "And Ash you go help her" She added.

Ash was surprised, he was just sitting there when Delia ordered him to help Misty, he looked at his mother with a face of refusal but Ash saw her eyes glaring at him.

Delia walked up to Ash and whispered "and while you're helping her, try to make up. I can't stand seeing you two like this"

Before Ash could answer, Delia held her son on the shoulders, stood him up and pushed him to the table to help Misty.

Ash could only sigh in obedience.

* * *

Misty was surprised to see Ash coming over to him, She thought that he might have something to say to her but was quickly changed when Ash just picked up some plates and started washing, not saying anything to her.

They both did the job as quickly and silently as possible, still not knowing what to say to each other after what happened upstairs.

"Hey Misty…" Ash said, breaking the silence as they cleaned.

"Yeah, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Umm… About what happened earlier, I-" Ash was cut off.

"Ash, I meant what I said earlier. I do love you and I really don't see why what we did was wrong" Misty said, Ash feeling a slight sting on how she said the word wrong.

"Okay Misty, I'm sorry, using the word 'wrong' wasn't really correct but I still can't. Not yet at least…" He replied, trying not to prolong the fight between the both of them.

"I really don't get you Ash and I'm sorry! You start to act all nice and lead me on and when I get my hopes up you suddenly say you don't want to be together. What do you really want Ash?" Misty said, now not even trying to hide the fact that she's angry.

"I told you…I don't know… but what about what you said before we got here. 'I can wait'. What happened to that Misty?" Ash retorted, starting to get annoyed.

Misty couldn't answer. She totally forgot her mindset before they came to Pallet Town. She was supposed to help Ash recover and show him that she was serious but all of that ended when she kissed him. Misty just wanted to be with him too much.

Misty was thinking of a good reason on the sudden change, even trying to think up an excuse when again, Ash spoke up.

"Look, sorry Misty, I shouldn't have said that. I know that I'm being unreasonable right now but please…"

Misty didn't answer but it was obvious that her anger had now subsided. They just finished washing the dishes and went to do their own things.

* * *

It was late at night. Misty and Ash just got into bed without speaking with each other; they both just had too much to think about.

Misty couldn't get to sleep again even though she was tired; she was just lying on the bed. Her mind revolved on what happened earlier, the both of them were just as confused as the other.

She looked at the clock beside the bed.

"Twelve thirty huh?" She asked herself and started to get up and get out of her room. Misty headed for the balcony when she noticed there was already another person there.

"Ash?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Misty, what's up? Couldn't sleep too?" he asked her back.

"Pretty much, probably because I already slept earlier" Misty replied.

Ash just nodded in response, not saying anything so they both just stood at the balcony looking at the stars and other houses until Ash broke the silence when he asked her

"So Misty… do you know what you're gonna do after this?"

Misty thought for a moment and replied "not really, what about you?"

"Well sort of, but I'm not too sure of it yet" Ash answered.

"What is it?" Misty asked.

Ash smiled a bit before saying "It's a secret"

Misty just shrugged it off and they went back into silence.

"Come on, what is it?" Misty said

"What?" Ash replied, not hearing her question being a bit too preoccupied looking up at the stars.

"What is it? What are you gonna do?" she asked again, now becoming a little irritated.

"Sorry Misty, I just can't tell you" he replied in a more serious tone.

"What can't you tell me??" she insisted now clearly showing that she was annoyed.

"Because…" Ash stopped.

"…Because??" she repeated glaring at Ash.

Ash couldn't help but laugh as he saw Misty was about to go off, even though they haven't seen each other for so long and they both grew up, the part of him that loves to tease Misty when they we're kids was clearly still there.

"Sorry, sorry Misty, I just couldn't resist it" he pleaded trying to apologize

"Whatever" Misty replied as she hit Ash's arm.

Her annoyance just blew off when she saw Ash laughing like that.

"_It's been so long since I saw him like that"_ she thought, slightly blushing.

"Just tell me already" Misty continued, not looking at Ash so he couldn't notice the redness starting to show on her cheeks.

"Ok, ok. Still as temperamental as ever are we" he retorted but Misty just gave him her I'm-not-amused face, forcing Ash to finally answer.

"I'm thinking of visiting Brock for some advice" he continued "I figure that's the best thing to do for now, I doubt I can sort all of this out now by myself"

Misty felt a little sting in her heart. She knew he wasn't only talking about what happened between him and May; she knew he's probably going to ask Brock about what happened between them too.

"Sorry Ash" Misty said meekly.

Ash already noticed that she was troubled by what he said and tried to explain.

"Don't worry it's not really that serious, it probably wouldn't take a little over a week

I just want to know what he thinks about all this. It'll give me a clearer picture on what I should do" he smiled.

Misty just looked at him.

"Anyway Misty, it's getting late, I'm gonna take off in the morning so we should probably go to sleep" he said as he lightly pushed Misty inside the house.


	6. Chapter 6

So Here's Chapter 6 , sorry for the LONG delay but I am planning to finish this one at least

Thanks for the guys who Faved and commented even though I haven't done anything to update.

as always please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

It was early in the morning when Ash and Misty started to set out.

"Okay, so Misty, what are you gonna do now?" Ash asked.

"…I'll probably go back to the gym and check up on my sisters, make sure they didn't give out free medals again" She replied, obviously not very fond of the idea.

Ash just gave a small laugh in return.

"Anyway I have to fetch my pokemon from Prof. Oak's place, wanna come too?" he asked.

"Um!" Misty just gave a smiling nod in return as they both headed towards the lab.

* * *

"Ash my boy!" The Professor said, almost yelling in an excited manner.

"When you first came in here, I admit I was a little reluctant in giving you a pokemon sspecially an uncontrollable pikachu! But you sure did prove me wrong!" He continued.

"Why, not only pikachu but it seems the strength all of your other pokemon have far exceeded my expectations! This might actually be a ground breaking discovery!" Professor Oak continued and looks to have more to explain until Ash cut him off.

"Ok! Ok! I hear ya Professor. Thanks for the compliment Prof. but believe me, if you've been to the places I've been and the trainers and pokemon I've met, my pokemon would be the least that fascinates you" He said.

"Hmm.. Well this has been very educational, to think that the headstrong Ash would not be carried away by such a compliment!" Prof. Oak stated as he laughed. "It seems your journey has really helped you grow too"

Ash couldn't respond and almost started to turn red at what he said.

"Well if it isn't the scrawny Ash Ketchum himself!" The comment surprised almost everyone in the room.

"And what's this? He brought back Red with him? Well isn't that romantic!" Gary continued.

"Hey Gary, So how have you've been?" Ash said, obviously ignoring Gary's earlier comments.

"Ash?" Misty asked "are you alright? You're just gonna let that slide!?" obviously flustered by Gary's comment.

"Let what slide? ...oh earlier! Don't worry about it. Gary and I are already over those childish things" Ash continued "It's just that Professor Oak junior here seems to always have a hard time remembering it"

"Hey! I told you to not call me that!" Gary quickly rebutted.

"I'll stop if you stop!" Ash replied.

The two kept arguing, leaving Misty with a concerned look.

Professor Oak just laughed and told Misty "Don't worry, even though they seem like that I assure you, those two have become very close. Gary is actually the one that takes care of Ash's pokemon here ever since he came back; He tells me Ash's pokemon are a good source for new data"

"Is that so…" Misty reluctantly complied.

"Anyway!" Ash loudly spoke, trying to end the argument.

"Professor, I'll be leaving Pallet again for some time so I need my pokemon back"

"Sure Ash, Which ones do you need" Professor Oak replied.

"Hmm…let's see, Corphish and maybe Sceptile. I'll need Charizard and of course Pikachu"

"Great, just I'll get them prepared now, just pick them up when you're ready" Prof. Oak said as he went to the other room.

"Okay, later professor, I need to prepare some stuff, you too junior! " Ash commented as he and Misty started to leave the lab.

"Hey! I said don't call me tha" They heard before Ash closed the door.

They just went back to Ash's house and prepared their things then went to the lab and to pick up Ash's pokemon, before Misty knew it they were staring at Pallet town's sign

They both remained silent for a moment, finding it a little difficult in parting ways again.

"Well, see ya Misty!" Ash spoke with a bright town, trying to hide a small feeling of regret.

"Yeah, see you soon Ash" Misty calmly replied.

* * *

It took a good 3 days for Ash to reach Scissor Street

"Suzy's Salon huh" guess this is the place Ash said to himself as he opened the door and walk in.

Immediately he saw tons of people inside either their pokemon being tended to or waiting in line, Ash didn't know how he could stop and ask one of the clerks since they we're running all over the place.

"Hey look who came in!" Ash heard a voice from one of the people waiting

"No way, that can't be the real one"

As more people noticed Ash's presence, he started to get nervous and quickly walked up to the busy counter and asked if there was a Brock here.

"And who might yo-" She cut off when she looked at who was asking.

"You're Ash Ketchum right!?" the lady said in a loud voice causing almost all of the people to look at him.

"Er, yeah, I am. Anyway is Brock here?" Ash replied trying to change the topic.

"Huh, oh sorry, yes he's here, at the back to be precise, you can see him if you want Mr. Ketchum" She replied with a more formal tone.

"Great thanks!" Ash said as he approached the back door "Oh and just Ash is Okay" he added before he went in.

"Yo Brock!" Ash almost yelled when he saw Brock tending to some pokemon.

"Ash!" Brock replied just as loud when he saw him.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Pallet?" He asked

"With Misty you mean?" Ash replied with a sharp look.

"Heh…" Brock just nervously laughed.

"Yeah, I met her and thanks Brock" he continued

"It's nothing, I would have come too but as you saw outside, things here are pretty hectic"

"Talk about it, but I don't really remember this place having so many people before" Ash commented.

"Well yeah, I don't mean to brag but ever since I came here Suzy and I have really built up the place, so it's more known now, not only in Kanto but to other regions as well" Brock explained with pride.

"Heh, good for you Brock, so anyway I was hoping we could talk, when you're free of course"

"Of course we can Ash, but you'll have to wait till we close up. You can go to town while you're waiting; the shop closes at 8"

"Okay, Thanks Brock, see you at 8" Ash said as he returned to the door but stopped.

"Hey Brock, do you have a back door? It's kinda uncomfortable to go back here" Ash said, pointing to the other room"

Brock just smiled as showed him another door.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally able to update! Pretty short but at least we're getting somewhere : P

Please Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

Ash spent some time just wandering around the town, it's been ages since he last came to Scissor Street and it has indeed changed, and there we're a lot more shops and it now gave off a very urban feel, unlike in the past where it was more like just a string of shops.

He also couldn't help but feel the staring eyes of the different people who might have noticed who he was. Ash was already used to this ever since he won the Sinnoh League years ago he just came up the ranks and continued his winning streak, though he still hasn't achieved his dream of being a Pokemon Master, he was by far one of the closest to achieve it.

"Mr. Ketchum!" Ash heard someone say his name and turned to see who called; it was a group of young trainers judging by the pokeballs on their belts.

"Mr. Ketchum!" a young boy repeated as he walked closer to him.

"Yeah that's me!" Ash replied in an energetic voice. There was just something amusing for him whenever he saw young trainers, it reminded him of how he used to be when he started out.

"No way! The real Ash Ketchum! Can we take a picture with you?" the boy asked pointing to his friends.

"Sure! And just call me Ash, I'm not that old!" Ash smiled in return.

After their picture the group proceeded to ask Ash some tips about being a trainer, Ash not the systematic type himself when he was just starting out just replied to follow you instinct and trust your pokemon, which for him admittedly sounded a little clichéd, but the truth nonetheless.

The trainers noticed Ash's Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Why don't you keep your Pikachu in a pokeball Ash?" a boy asked.

Ash thought back for a moment and laughed a little when he remembered how he got his Pikachu in the first place.

"Well, he really doesn't like it in there and I'm more comfortable when I have him by my side" he replied.

"Cool! I want my pokemon on my shoulder too!" a kid said out loud.

"Then you might not want you nidoran to evolve! Otherwise it'll just crush you" another commented.

Ash and the trainers continued their talk until they noticed it was getting dark and they had to go to a pokemon center.

As the young trainers trailed off, Ash started to think back when he was a kid aiming to be the best, He reminisced on how simple life was back then, how much fun he had wandering the world with his pokemon and facing challenges.

Ash just laughed and thought to himself_ "I'm starting to get old" _

_

* * *

_

It was now seven and Ash was beginning to get tired of walking around and decided to go back to the shop.

Ash got back just before eight and saw Brock and Suzie starting to close up.

"Brock!" he said, almost yelling.

"Ash! There you are. We were just finishing up, let's go inside so you can start talking" Brock replied.

* * *

A couple of Hours Later.

"So that's what happened?" Brock said in a serious tone.

"Basically, yeah" Ash replied. He had just recapped everything that happened between him and Misty from their meeting in the forest to his decision on asking him what to do.

"Well, Ash I think you should go back to her" the older man replied.

"I know Brock, but what I can't get rid of the thought that I'll just repeat what happened with May. What if I do it again Brock?" Ash replied.

"Ash this isn't like you, don't worry too much. So you're scared, that doesn't mean you should stop yourself from doing the things you want. You should learn from your mistakes not fear them" Brock answered in one of his wise-beyond-years tone.

"But Bro-" Ash whined but was cut off.

"No buts! Try to feel what Misty must be going through by now. She's waiting for you Ash and I personally think she's waited long enough, don't you?" Brock interrupted trying to make Ash finally decide.

After a few minutes, Ash finally spoke "…you're right, Brock"

"Aren't I always" he answered with a smile.

"Thanks Brock, I'm glad I came to talk to you" Ash replied sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, I've been thinking when you two would finally be together anyway"

"Wait, so you were thinking that the two of us would fall in love?" the boy questioned.

"Hey, you have to admit we travelled together for a long time, we were always together and I knew Misty had a crush on you then, so go figure" he replied.

"You knew? Since when!" Ash asked some more.

"Now, now its no sense trying to figure it out know Ash. For now just try to think what your gonna do when you get back to Misty" Brock answered.

"…yeah, alright" Ash conceded.

"It's a bit late now, so stay for the night"

"your right, thanks Brock"


	8. Chapter 8

Yo! So here's chapter 8!

well pokemon battles are starting! wondering how hard it'll be to try to write a good battle, I'll find out anyway :P

as always thanks to the guys who added this story to their fave list (even with the horrible update times...)

and to those who leave comments (I really appreciate those you guys!)

Oh, and special shout out to bluejay511! thanks for sticking with me up until now! XD

Please Read, Review and Enjoy!

(said a lot here today huh? -_- )

* * *

"Ash, Ash! Get up" Ash heard someone saying while feeling hands shaking him up.

"Huh? What is it Brock?" he said, still half asleep.

"Word got out that you're here, a whole bunch of trainers are requesting battles"

"So? I have my pokemon with me and it has been a while since my last battle, I can –" Brock cut him off and said "No way, there are too many trainers outside Suzie and I can barely handle them"

"Come on, Brock, Let me handle it, you go down first, I'll be down in a second" Ash replied as he started to get ready.

"Fine, see for yourself" Brock replied realizing Ash wasn't gonna back down just because he told him to.

* * *

After a few minutes Ash went down and peeked on the screen separating the shop. He could see over a dozen trainers trying to get in the shop or asking when Ash would come out and smirked when he saw some girls carrying pictures of him.

"Well if it isn't the celebrity himself" Brock commented realizing what Ash was smirking for.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I wanted it" Ash brushed it off.

"But you're certainly enjoying it huh? So what do you think? Still up for the task?" He questioned

"Heh you know me Brock, I never back down from a challenge" Ash replied as he walked to the door.

"It's him! Ash!" A girl shouted and the trainers quickly flocked him.

"Ash! Are you alright!" Suzie called out.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine just a bit cramped with all the people pushing!" he replied.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled.

With that the dragon pokemon swooped down to the ground and let out a menacing roar, quickly calming the people around Ash.

As the crowd quieted down, Ash began to explain "All right, here's how it's gonna go, since there are too many of you guys to battle one by one, we're going to do it by pairs. Each of your pokemon against two of mine in a one round battle"

With that a young trainer raised her hand and asked meekly "What if we came alone? Can I use two of my pokemon?"

"Sorry, but you'll have to find a partner. Despite me doing it, it's not as easy as it sounds" Ash replied with no tone of arrogance but of experience.

"Heh, and besides I personally don't think you'll have any problems finding a partner" He added with a grin.

The girl just nodded meekly and blushed with the cheers of the other trainers.

"And that's it. While you guys pick your partners, I'm gonna go get my pokemon ready" Ash announced as he headed back the shop.

* * *

"Well aren't you little mister dreamy, since when did you have those kid of moves huh?" Brock commented as Ash went near him.

"heh, where else? I learned it all from the master Brock!" Ash replied jokingly pointing back at Brock.

Brock held Ash's shoulder and answered with a gratifying laugh "I see I have taught you well, haha"

"Y-yeah, I'm just gonna go get my pokemon now…" Ash said, aware that Brock didn't understand his sarcasm.

* * *

A few minutes later.

"So Ash, what's your plan?" Brock asked as they stood in the makeshift arena in front of the shop.

Almost all the trainers have finished up pairing and it was decided that Ash would just choose his opponents randomly. By now there we're already a number of spectators all eager to watch how one of the top trainers in the whole League would perform.

"What plan? You know me Brock, its all instinct!" Ash fiercely replied together with his confident smirk.

"Yeah, I thought as much…" Brock replied.

"_At least he hasn't changed much in the pokemon department"_ he thought remembering Ash's childishness.

"Anyway!" Ash said loudly, snapping Brock back to the present. "hmm… Ok you!" He pointed out a confident looking trainer, not as young as the others near the back.

"I might as well start from the more experienced ones while my pokemon aren't tired" he continued, with surprising foresight, at least to Brock.

"All right! It's time for me to show you what I can do! Let's go!" the young trainer said to his partner, getting pumped up

"Sure" the partner replied calmly, obviously already has some experience in battling.

"So that's your plan huh? Pretty good, thinning the strong ones first before the easier ones" Brock complimented Ash's decision.

"All right! One round, you two on pokemon each versus my two pokemon!"

"Ok!""Sure!" The two trainers replied simultaneously.

"Lets go!"


End file.
